Duel Another Day
by summonedskull007
Summary: Yugi's love to duel is gone, due to the reoccurences of the past. Will Yami and the gang figure out whats wrong before Marik launches an attack?


* * *  
  
Yugi grazed his fingertips across the edge of the cool card. The worn sides indicated many victorious duels, the fresh, crease-free face saying that it was well kept and cared for. He slid the card into a special, thin casing and glanced at the monster within the plastic prison. The Dark Magician stared at him with glowing gaunt eyes, as if he was betraying him in some sort of way. And he was. Yugi quickly turned the card over and concentrated on his other cards.  
  
Silverfang, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Curse Of Dragon, Kuriboh, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Summonedskull, Catapult Turtle, Celtic Guardian. One by one, each and every card in his deck were placed in a protected sheath, when they would be free, Yugi did not know.  
  
All of them served him in battle with the trust and faith in the heart of the cards. Now, with blank and hurtful expressions, the accused him of misusing them, and forever imprisoning them. He was sure he would let them out someday, but he wasn't sure when.  
  
Yugi remembered when he first thought of giving up dueling. Yami had ordered an attack on Kaiba that would have resulted in his death. Yugi; horrified, firmly decided never to duel again, for fear that Yami was too determined to win and that someone would get hurt. It was different now.  
  
Whenever Yugi used to duel, a spark of excitement surged through him, happiness, confidence, and all of those other good feelings overwhelmed him. Used to. Now he felt empty, as if he wasn't meant to duel anymore. The spark had died as quick as a single ember, and now here he was, putting them away as if they were criminals.  
  
He never, ever thought of them as just playing cards, but as his friends. Smiling slightly, he thought of when he was younger and said that his deck had feelings. Yugi had always treated his cards with respect, whether they were sacrificed, or destroyed in battle, he thanked them for their contribution to the duel.  
  
At last, Beaver Warrior, the final card, was put to rest. Carefully, Yugi planted his deck into a small, metal box that he hid under a mountain of clothes in his drawer. Yami watched him silently as he hammered the final nail in their duel monster career.  
  
"You were serious about this, weren't you?" stated Yami quietly as Yugi pushed the drawer close.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami just sighed, running his hands through his spiked hair, making it stand up even more. Yugi felt terrible. If he stopped dueling, Yami would be affected too. He knew how much he loved to duel, and now Yugi was just taking that away from him, like his decks' freedom. Yugi avoided Yami's solemn eyes. He was giving him the same look as his cards.  
  
"Yugi?" Grandpa peeked from the ajar door. "Yugi, it's Tea. She wants to talk to you."  
  
He nodded as he squeezed past his Grandpa and to the phone in the kitchen. There, the receiver was laid on its side on the counter. Yugi picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yugi? Joey told me what you were doing . . . I just wanted to know how Yami's taking it in." Tea's usual cheery voice was masked with worry.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Yugi- Yami is the King Of Games! Do you think he'll let this subject down so easily? Remember how much he tried to persuade you to duel again?"  
  
"That's just it," replied Yugi, concerned. "He's not saying a thing. He's stepping back because he knows this is what I want to do and this is personal."  
  
"He's just sticking to your decision?"  
  
"Yes . . . We've been together a long time, Tea. I think he understands how I feel about the situation."  
  
"Well . . . if that's what you want . . ." Tea sounded uncertain. "Listen, me, Joey, and Tristan are going to hang out at the mall. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure," answered Yugi, brightening up. "I'll ask Yami if he wants to tag along."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" inquired Tea.  
  
"You know how their promoting Duel Monsters at the mall," he said idly, " I don't want to make him miss it more than he does already."  
  
"Okay, then . . . I'll see you there."  
  
"Yeah . . . Bye."  
  
Yugi hung up and turned to see his Grandpa sweeping the floor. "So," he started, "You going to the mall with your friends?"  
  
Yugi nodded, unsure whether or not to feel uneasy about his eavesdropping Grandfather.  
  
He pointed to the outdoors," Yami is outside taking out the mail. Remember, I'm visiting Arthur tonight to go over some planning on the expedition and won't be home until Monday. You come back to the shop to close it and get your things for Tea's house, alright?"  
  
"Okay . . . Have a good time!" called Yugi as he stepped out. He noticed that Yami was holding a handful of fat envelopes, magazines, coupons, and bills, looking a little sullen and lost.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yugi tried to sound light-hearted, despite what had happened. "Let's go to the mall and hang out for awhile before we go over to Tea's."  
  
Yami agreed listlessly. "I'll go give this to Grandpa," he announced, "You can go ahead and I'll catch up."  
  
Yugi's face fell a bit. "Well, all right. I'll meet you there." Yugi watched him disappear into the card shop with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew things were going to be a lot different in not time at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Not sure about how the fanfic's going to turn out. Please help and send me some of your ideas. Thanks,  
  
Summonedskull007 


End file.
